Something Good
by FandomFics
Summary: Alec Lightwood is ready to spend the rest of his life teaching and living at a hidden boarding school. Magnus Bane, world famous fashion designer, once had all he needed; a dream career, someone to love, a happy family... but then came the loss... a loss he hopes to fill with model Camille Belcourt. But what happens when two worlds collide? Malec AU with the Blackthorn kids :)
1. Prologue: How You Solve A Problem

**Hey guys! So this is my new story, ****_Something Good_****, which was inspired and is loosely based around a certain story, a story I won't say until someone guesses it correctly. A nice little challenge I have for you guys. The first user to guess correctly, I will PM them and they will get to pick which story I write next, from the options I provide. And the story has a nice, modern day, TMI/TID (maybe)/TDA/BC twist to it. And its Malec, of course :).**

**As for the TDA twist, the Blackthorn children are involved. You will see why maybe by the end of this chapter, but definitely by the end of chapter 2, in which they will be present.**

**As to why I picked to make this story, I will tell you the story behind the idea popping into my head after it is revealed what the story is.**

* * *

><p><em>Alec POV<em>

Herondale's Private All-Boy's Boarding School. That had been Alec's home for the past thirteen years, the only true home he had ever known and the only home he planned to ever know. Hidden somewhere in The Presidential Range in New Hampshire, the school was meant to be a home for all the students who attended, as well as for all the teachers and other employees who worked there. You stayed there all year long, never visiting the outside world, for as many years as you planned to stay there. The school offered all years of education, and it even had a daycare if any child was abandoned or enrolled at that young of an age.

Most students left after they finished their years of high school, but others stayed for college. After college, that was when most of the rest left as well, but still a few stayed. They were the ones who wanted to be teachers.

They would spend a few years as substitutes, and, after they were ready and sure about their decision, they would give up a life in the outside world and stay for the rest of their days, as a teacher, or one of the other employments, if that is what they so desired.

Now, you might find that to be cruel, to give up your whole life to stay hidden in the mountains, never having the opportunity to find love or build a family of your own, but it was completely their choice. They were all past students, so they would know what to expect, and they had years to think it over.

Besides, it wasn't like there wouldn't be anything to do. The school was more like their own little town, complete with a movie theater, shopping center, sports stadiums, theater, park, and just about anything that is needed for a town. That's why practically anyone could stay; you didn't have to be a teacher. The only thing that differentiated it from a real town was how seclude it was, and the lack of families.

But the thing is, throughout the years, they became each other's family. The ones who stayed behind were as close as a family could be. It was the only family in which Alec felt he truly belonged.

He had been at this school since he was 15, ever since the day his parents found out he was gay, the day they kicked him out, and sent him to this school so they wouldn't have to face him. He was forced to leave his home, even though he never really felt like it was a home to him. In a home, you should be able to be yourself. You should feel safe, comfortable, and welcome, but Alec had been hiding himself from his family, too afraid to let them know.

And the one day his parents did find out was the day they kicked him out. No, that was no home to him. The only thing he missed from there were his younger siblings, Isabelle and Max. He had been forced to leave them as well. And he never saw them again.

When he arrived at the school, he saw no point of hiding any more. What did it matter if everyone knew already? They were going to find out one way or another, and if he showed up as only him, at least he wouldn't have any false friends. At least, this way, he knew anyone that seemed to like him wouldn't push him out of their lives once they found out he was gay. So when he arrived, he didn't hide.

And, it seemed, as long as he didn't make a move on any of the straight guys there, everyone was fine with it. It was there that Alec met Jace.

Now, before Jace, Alec was always a good kid growing up. He never got in trouble, he had a perfect attendance record, he got straight A's, he was the star of the soccer team…basically, if not for the fact that he was gay, he was the type of son every parent longed to have. He was the ideal son; smart, athletic, hardworking, and good-looking, not that Alec believed that last one, or any of the others, really.

But, ever since he met Jace, it all started to go a little…downhill. You see, Jace tended to do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted…and he always got away with it. His father owned the school, so whenever he did get caught, which rarely happened, the consequences were casually brushed aside. And Alec had somehow managed to become his best friend.

When Alec first met him, Jace was thirteen, and Alec was fifteen. At the time, Jace was but a boy, and the worst thing he would do was stay out or sneak out past curfew to get a few snacks from the kitchens. He hated being stuck at the school, and he held a grudge against his father for putting him there, so he did anything he could to spite him. And, sometimes, he would try and convince Alec to join. Alec, at first, refused to give in, but Jace could be quite persuasive.

He would change up his tactics, telling Alec to live a little, saying they wouldn't get caught, or he'd tell Alec he'd need a look out, and when Alec would just tell him not to go, he would make some excuse about being hungry or about how he skipped dinner. Eventually they fell into a routine, and Jace didn't need to waste time convincing Alec, because Alec knew he'd lose any argument Jace started.

When they got older, however, Jace got a bit more reckless. He started to steal alcohol, hiding bottles in their dorm. He would sneak out to explore the mountains, not returning for days. And still, no one caught him. Whenever he returned from the mountains, he'd just say he was hiding in the attic of some store, and, since he was the owner's son, no one questioned him further. And sometimes, Alec would go along to steal the alcohol, and he helped to hide it in their dorm. He refused for the longest time to go into the mountains. Except for one time, and that was the time they were caught upon returning. They received their punishments separately, which was only so no one would know of the special treatment. But of course Jace told Alec. So while Alec was given detention for a week, Jace was let off with a warning. Jace felt terrible for it, but he just hated his father all the more for the injustice of it all.

Both Alec and Jace stayed after high school, continuing their studies together in college. Despite the first time they were caught, Jace still continued to sneak out, still continued to strike back at his father. When the time came to graduate from college, that was when Jace was finally allowed to leave. Alec, however, resolved to stay. He had no interest in the outside world anymore. Why should he? Here, at the school, was the first time he felt accepted; it was the first time he felt wanted for who he was. Out there, he was rejected. He didn't want to go back to a world that didn't want him. And, even though Jace was leaving, he could return, he could visit. The company did, in fact, belong to his family. And that last thing he told Alec, the day he left, was that he would visit. And so he did, every few months. He returned with news about his life: a new girlfriend, which turned soon into his engaged, then wife, and now mother of their unborn child, only 2 months into the pregnancy. His life had certainly taken a turn for the better.

Alec would rather stay with his friends, with his family. He was going to be one of the school's music teacher, and take up sports as well if they needed him to. When he was growing up, the Lightwoods had wanted to support each of their children's dreams. Alec's was to be a musician. From a young age, he had loved music. He started to learn how to play guitar when he was seven, and he had been a natural. He also took up the ukulele, since it was so similar to the guitar, and he could do fairly well on a piano. When he started high school, however, schoolwork and soccer practices took up most of his time, so he couldn't play as much as he'd like.

That was one of the things he loved about this school. He could find time for both his music and athletic life. And now he could pursue a career in both of those fields. And why would he leave that?

Since Jace left, in those four years, his influence on Alec remained. Even though Alec no longer wished to go to the outside world, he was fascinated with the world around him. The beautiful mountains that he could escape to held an enchanting appeal. He was now old enough to make his own decisions, and though it wasn't suggested to explore the mountains, he had every right to, so long as he was back in time for his work as a substitute teacher.

Fellow employees didn't approve of his ventures out in the ranges, and they weren't afraid to voice their opinions, but Alec didn't mind. True, he had grown more reckless, and more distant from the others, but he still did think of them all as his family, even if some thought less of him. And he didn't wonder where these less than brotherly feelings came from. Especially not on days where he was out, only to return to find that he was called in to fill for a teacher.

It is on one of these days in which our story begins.

It was another day in the mountains. It was late spring, on a day in which the sky was clear. The water of the Dry River was glistening in the last few rays of the sunset, the same rays that tinted the sky with orange, pink and purple.

Twenty-eight year old Alec stood watching the sun go down. Wearing nothing but loose fitting jeans and a ratty old T-shirt, complete with holes and tears in the fabric. He knew he should be heading back, but it was too beautiful a sight to pass up.

When the sun finally disappeared behind the mountain range, he turned to walk back to the school. He knew the way like he knew the back of his hand. He could find his way back if he was blind folded, so the darkness was not a problem at all.

The problem was what he would face when he arrived at the school.

"Alec," Raphael said to was also one of the few who had remained to eventually become a teacher at the school. The two still had to complete their trainings, and they had yet to make up their decision on whether or not to stay. Both knew, however, that they would gladly make the trade of the outside world for a life at the school.

"Yes?" Alec asked him.

"You're wanted in Hodge's office. Come with me."

Alec didn't bother to ask questions; he knew Raphael didn't know why he was summoned, he was just the messenger in the situation. So Alec just did as he was told and followed him to Hodge's office.

Stephen Herondale might have owned the school, but he was never around. Instead, he hired Hodge Starkweather to be the Dean of the school, and he was in charge of overseeing the education system, as well as how everything was run in their town-like setting. He was the one who decided who was fit for a teaching job and if someone was ready to make the decision to give their life to the school. He was practically their ruler, yet his ruling was fair, however monarchy the system seemed to be.

"Where were you today? You were out in the mountains again, weren't you?" Raphael didn't bother to wait for Alec's response. "You can't keep going out like that. You were called in again today."

"Hodge gave me permission to go today," Alec explained. "He gave me the day off and…"

They had reached his office before Alec could finish what he was saying. Raphael went inside to alert Hodge of Alec's arrival. He returned a moment later and told Alec to go inside. Alec nodded and entered the room, closing the door behind him. He walked towards Hodge's desk and sat down in the chair opposite of its owner.

"Alexander-" Hodge began to say before Alec interrupted.

"I'm so sorry, Starkweather, I didn't think I would be needed today. If I did, I…I wouldn't have left- I mean, I wouldn't have asked for your permission to leave. A-and I know I should have been back earlier and…"

He rambled on.

"Alexander," Hodge said, pausing Alec. "I'm not mad at you."

"B-but why not? I left to go to the mountains again…"

"And I gave you the permission to do so. How could I be mad, when I let you go? This isn't what this is about."

"Th-then why did you send for me?" Alec asked, confused.

"Alexander…"

"Alec. I-uh, I prefer Alec, sir."

"Alec," Hodge corrected. he took a deep breath before continuing. "Alec, do you have any interest in staying here, for the rest of your life?"

"Why, of course, Sir. That's why I've stayed here this far."

"But what about the outside world? You haven't been there since you were a young boy. Don't you wish to return to it?"

"No, Sir."

"I would have thought, with all of your ventures in the mountain range, that you would want to see the rest of the world."

"It's only the nature that intrigues me. I don't want to see the rest of the world. It's no place for me. I'm going to stay here."

Hodge sighed. "Alec, I can't help but feel that somewhere, deep inside of yourself, you know that you don't want to stay here."

"But I-"

"Which is why," Hodge said, cutting Alec off. "I'm sending you out in the world."

"Please, don't do this!" Alec protested, standing up. "Don't make me leave! This is my family, my home. Please don't send me away. There is nothing for me out there!"

"It will only be until the end of the summer," Hodge said, waving away Alec's complaint. "It's just so you get a sense of what you are giving up. And if, at the end of the summer, you still want to stay, then you will become a teacher."

"Really?" Alec asked, excited about finally having the opportunity to be a teacher, to finally be a permanent resident there. "But, where will I go?"

"New York City," he responded. "The owner of the Bane fashion company, Magnus Bane, is in need of a new nanny, or 'manny' if you prefer," he added grinning, "to take care of his seven adopted children."

"Seven?" Alec gasped.

"Yes, you like children, I assume. You can take care of children, right? You had younger siblings, if I'm not mistaken."

"Sure, but _seven?!_"

"It's just for four months, it's nothing you shouldn't be able to handle. And once you're done, you can return, and, if you still want it, you can be a teacher."

Alec thought it over. He promised himself he wouldn't go back, not after what happened. But if he did, he would get his job. His training would be over. He would never have to leave the mountains again. And it was only four months. Surely he could do this.

He made up his mind. "Fine, I'll go."

Hodge smiled at his decision. He reached inside of a drawer in his desk and retrieved some papers. "This is all you need to know before you arrive. On there is the address and the contact information of Magnus Bane, and anything you need to know about the man himself."

Alec grabbed the papers from his hands as he stood up to leave. He walked out of his office, reading over the documents. This Magnus Bane was thirty-two years old, which seemed a little too young to be the father of _seven_ children. Then again, they were all adopted. But Alec still wondered why the man had adopted so many children. Why not just one or two?

_Magnus Bane,_ Alec mused. _What a peculiar name_.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you guys think so far? This idea has been circling in my head for a while now, so I hope you guys like it :)<strong>

**Oh, and Happy New Year. It's January once again.**


	2. Scene 1: The Very Beginning

**I know, it's been a while since the last chapter. I've just been super busy with projects and midterms, so I'm sorry I couldn't get this out sooner.**

**In other news, yes! You guys guessed it right. This is based and influenced around the Sound of Music. And, before you read this chapter, just know that I know this one seems more close to the plot of the story, but I needed to do that to start the story. I will add a bunch of backstory for certain characters and add some characters, change around some things, and remove some plot points. It will branch out and the ending will not be along the same lines so, just stick with me, please?**

**Anyways, I said I would tell you how I got this idea. Well, first of all, I like to connect most everything to my fandoms. I'll listen to music and imagine the characters singing it or it describing their situation (to which I would love a music video for), I'll connect them to other videos, see things they would like, and watch tv or movies and say "that is so like_" or I imagine what it would be like if certain characters were in that same situation. Now, this year my school put on the Sound of Music, so in theater class we had to watch the movie. It was during the scene with the song, Something Good, that for no reason I just thought "What if it was Malec in this scene?" And I decided that Alec would be in Maria's spot and Magnus would be the Captain. Then I thought,"Oh! And that would make Camille Elsa!" Then I started to put other characters from Cassie's books to fill in for the characters in the movie and I started to work out everything. By then, I couldn't get the idea out of my head and I just had to write it down. And so this story was born.**

**So, yes, good job guys! And, Klo6, since you were first I sent you the options for my next story to your PM. Message me back with your choice, but if you don't by the end of this story, I will have to go to the second guesser's choice. **

* * *

><p><em>Magnus POV<em>

Magnus finished packing the last articles of clothing he planned to bring with him to France. He wasn't taking that much on this trip, or so he told himself. Really, it was only about one-fourth of his closet. Albeit, his closet was the size of the average person's master bedroom… doubled, but still, usually, he brought along half of his closet for trips. He was actually quite proud of himself for the sheer number of clothing. Then again, he did plan to buy some articles of clothing in France. He really did love the fashion trends in France this time of year, but it wasn't the reason for his trip. He planned to spend a month in Paris, and return with a few guests.

It was about a year and a half ago when Magnus met Camille Belcourt. Magnus was on a business trip in Paris, France, trying to branch out his company to other countries and find some new models, and Camille was one of said models. She used to live in the United States, much like Magnus, but flew to France for her modeling career when she was eighteen. With her silver-blonde hair, and her piercing green eyes, she was the picture of beauty and grace. The fashion designer and model almost immediately clicked during their days together in the City of Love. After that first trip, Magnus found himself visiting France more frequently, decreasing the time in between visits as time went on. She was the first person Magnus felt anything remotely close to his first love since her death.

It was Camille that Magnus planned to bring back to New York with him. They had become quite serious in the last two months, and Magnus wanted her to meet the kids before he… well, let's just say before they took the next step in their relationship. He really hoped his children liked her, as, if everything went as planned, she could very well be their new mother. Ragnor, Magnus's close friend, so close in fact that Magnus's kids considered him to be their uncle, was tagging along for the trip home. Not to mention, Catarina also wanted to see the city again. At least he knew his children would be happy about seeing them.

Magnus looked around at his now packed suitcases and slightly emptier closet. Seemed he was ready for the trip.

Now, the only problem that remained were his children.

Well, _adopted _children, if we are speaking on technical terms. Don't get him wrong, he loved them all very dearly…they could just be quite the handful, especially whenever he wasn't around. He couldn't leave them with a nanny for more than a day it seemed without being called back. How many nannies had they gone through? Five, ten, fifteen? He had lost track. He just hoped his children could behave for a few days. Though, he hadn't told them of the trip just yet. He knew if he did, they would complain and bother him about it for all of the days leading up to the trip. He had enough to think about without that on his mind.

Speaking of which, there was one more thing he had to take care of, he reminded himself. He walked over to the communicator on his wall and put a ringed finger on the buzzer. He had these installed all over the penthouse for whenever he needed someone or just needed to get their attention. He buzzed twice for Marie, his housekeeper, and, after a moment he buzzed once for Claude, his butler. The two were married, and both very good at their jobs.

Not a moment later, the Claude appeared at his door.

"Yes, sir?" Claude asked.

"I called for Marie and she didn't answer. Do you know where she is?"

"No, sir."

Just as Claude was replying, Marie entered the room.

"Sorry, sir, I was just answering the phone."

"Why did the last nanny leave?" Magnus asked her.

He had had high hopes for that one. True, she was on the young side, at only twenty years old, but he had hoped that the small age gap would have made it easier for her to connect to his kids. Not to mention, she claimed to have had done this before. But, alas, she left after only about a week while Magnus was in Los Angeles. Sophie was her name, if Magnus recalled correctly. Or was that the one before? He had hired and gone through so many nannies, both men and women, young and old, that all the names got jumbled up together.

"I'm not quite sure, sir. She stormed out saying, 'I'm done! I quit!'" Marie responded.

"But why?" Magnus asked her. "Did Julian let Emma convince him to put paint in her shampoo again? Did Ty put one of his lizards in her room? Oh, please tell me he didn't put bees in any of her drawers."

"She didn't mention any of _that_, sir," Marie responded, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

Magnus let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair. "Well, there's another one coming today and this one can't just walk out or quit," he said.

"Really? And what's the guarantee for that?" Marie asked, slightly amused. Magnus didn't blame her, not after everyone else who had walked out.

"This one comes from Herondale's Private All-Boy's Boarding School with orders to stay for the summer," Magnus replied.

He didn't know much about the school, other than it was in some hidden location and some boys would sign on to stay their entire lives. Magnus shuddered at the thought. he couldn't imagine staying in one place, hidden from the rest of society, for the rest of his life. He didn't understand how some, like this new nanny, would choose that.

"And will you be at home this time? Personally, I wish you would, as I know your children do as well," Marie said hopefully.

"I'm leaving for Paris tomorrow and won't be back for a month. Now, the phone call, was it for me?"

"No, sir. It was for Claude. There was a call earlier for you, however. It was from a…" she trailed off, trying to remember the name. "…a Camille Belcourt. I have the number written down and it's saved in the phone, if you need it."

"No, that wont be necessary. I know the number," Magnus finished with a smile. "Oh, I forgot to mention," he began, turning to Claude. "When I return, I will have some guests with me."

"Yes sir. How many guests will you have?" Claude asked.

"Oh, just three. There's Ragnor, Catarina," Magnus began, listing them off.

"Oh! The children will be glad to see them," Marie said. "Maybe they will behave a little better for once," she added softly to Claude. Magnus ignored her, pretending he didn't hear a thing, as she clearly thought he wouldn't have.

"…and Camille Belcourt." Magnus pretended not to notice the knowing look the couple shared at the name.

Their conversation was cut short by the sound of the buzzer from the lobby.

"Mr. Bane, there is an Alexander Lightwood down here saying he's to work for you. Would you like me to send him up?" the concierge asked through the speaker.

"Tell him to send the boy up, and make sure he waits in the foyer when he arrives. I'll be there in a moment," Magnus said, dismissing the two.

When they were gone, Magnus looked around his room. It was a large room, at that, as most rooms in the penthouse were, especially for a penthouse in New York City. It was one of the many perks of being the founder of one of the world's top fashion companies. The wall to his right was entirely floor-to-ceiling windows, looking out at the skyline of the city. He had a perfect view of the sunset come night time, and he still wasn't used to the breathtaking view. The wall in front of him was also entirely windows, except with one door leading out to the balcony, while the other two walls were a deep purple. The floor as a white hardwood with a black fuzzy carpet by the two cream couches, and a matching one by the be. Any table, drawer, shelf or desk was made of a dark brown wood, with golden nobs or handles. There were expensive pieces of art collected throughout the years hanging on the walls, some of which made by his friend Clary. Rough and uncompleted designs lay scattered on his desk, with a few having found their way to the floor, and one or two on his green, white, and black bedspread.

Magnus looked down on his king-size bed and thought what it would be like to share it with someone again. He hadn't shared it with anyone for the last couple years and he knew it would be weird to share it once again. but he knew he would get used to it, soon enough.

Just as those thoughts crossed his mind, Magnus could hear the faint sound of piano music flooding into the room.

Magnus turned his head towards the door. He hadn't heard that piano being played it two years, not since Etta had that accident…

Almost immediately, the memories came flooding back, memories of long nights filled with alternating singing and playing of instruments and dancing. Memories of laughter and kisses…memories that he had tried so hard not to think of, had tried to move on from.

_No, best not to think of that_, Magnus decided, forcing the memories down. _Don't think about that, not now_. There was a reason that piano had been silent for years, and why no other instrument had been picked up in those years.

Until today.

Without a second though, Magnus headed out of his room to see who had touched the instrument. He walked through the hallway of the large penthouse and then headed down the staircase. The music grew louder as he neared the foyer, where the piano should have been covered to discourage anyone from playing it. When he reached the main floor, where the staircase met the foyer, Magnus stopped in his tracks.

Sitting at the now uncovered, snow white, shiny piano that had a thin layer of dust on it was a young man with his eyes closed, deeply consumed in the piece he was playing, completely oblivious to Magnus's presence. He could only be described as beautiful, with his porcelain skin and ebony black hair, which was long, falling over his closed eyes. He had a thin, wiry build, from what Magnus could see.

Shaking himself out of his daze, Magnus cleared his voice to get the newcomer's attention. He immediately stopped playing and looked up briefly before turning his head down again. He got up from the piano, his cheeks flushing, as he muttered out apologies.

"Sorry," he said, making his way around the piano and towards Magnus. "I was just waiting for you and there was nothing to do and I saw the piano and I just thought I'd start playing to pass the time as I waited and I'm sorry I didn't think to consider that it might have been…"

"It's fine," Magnus said, cutting him off, amused at his ramblings.

"That's good," he said, hands sliding into his back pockets, finally lifting his head.

Magnus was met with the most stunning pair of blue eyes. He couldn't quite tell what shade of blue they were. They seemed to hold different shades, the deeper Magnus looked into them. Black hair and blue eyes, Magnus's favorite combination. And here Magnus thought he couldn't be any more attractive.

Camille popped into his head and Magnus immediately shook his thoughts about the newcomer from his mind. _You have Camille_, Magnus reminded himself. _Not to mention, he's just here to work for you. Besides, you don't even know him, and he's not here to stay._

"Alexander Lightwood," Magnus finally said. "I'm sure you know already, but I'm Magnus Bane."

"Um…yes, sir. But, it's…um, Alec, sir," Alec said.

"Alec. Right, okay. Now Alec…" Magnus trailed off, taking in Alec's full appearance. "Could you step over there?" Magnus suggested, pointing to a spot in the center of the room.

He was immediately disapproving of what he saw. Alec was clad in faded, worn-out black jeans and an equally faded black sweater with holes.

"No, no, no, this will not do," Magnus said after a brief moment of silence, in which Alec stood awkwardly under his gaze.

"What?" Alec asked, confused.

"Your clothes," Magnus explained. "They will not do. Do you have anything else to wear before you meet the children?"

"Um…" Alec began. "I do, but they're all pretty much the same as this. Why?"

Magnus sighed. "Darling, those clothes have to go. You could do so much better with those looks," Magnus told him, noticing his cheeks flush again. Even though he was with Camille, there was nothing wrong with a little flirting, especially if it was just stating the mere facts. It's not like he and Camille had never done it before, and in front of each other, for that matter.

"I'll have my butler order you some new clothes. I'll send him to you later and you will tell him your size."

"Okay…"

"Now, back to the point. You will be in charge of taking care of my children. Now keep in mind, there are seven of them. Make sure they don't get in any trouble, and, seeing as school is out, make sure they aren't wasting their time."

Alec nodded his head in confirmation, encouraging Magnus to continue.

"Also, since it is summer, it's up to you to decide what activities the kids do, but don't spoil them too much."

"Okay, sir…" Alec said.

Magnus walked over to the buzzer on the wall nearby and pressed it three times. He turned to face Alec and watched in amusement as all of his children ran into the room from different parts of the penthouse. They lined up from oldest to youngest, but there were only six. Magnus looked around until he noticed Dru coming in from the kitchen with a book in hand. He walked over to her and held his hand out. With a sigh and an apologetic look, she handed him her book and rushed over to her spot in line.

"This is your new nanny, Alec. I want you all to say your names when I buzz your signal so that he can learn them all. Alec, we'll see how good your memory is. After they are done, I want you to repeat their signals."

"I'm not very good at…" Alec began.

"Great, let's begin," Magnus said. He looked towards his oldest, he placed his finger on the buzzer and pushed the button four times.

"Helen," she said, stepping foreword, before taking a step back.

"Mark."

"Julian."

"Tiberius."

"Livia."

"Drusilla."

"Octavian."

They all had followed the example of Helen, stepping foreword to say their name before stepping back.

Magnus looked over at Alec and said, "Now, Alec, let's see what you remember."

"I won't need to buzz for them, sir," he said. "I'll be with them all the time, won't I?"

Magnus was taken aback for a moment. No one had ever questioned his method. "Mr. Lightwood, this is a very large penthouse. I taught them to come when they hear their signal. And when I need you, you'll hear this wherever you are in the apartment." Magnus pressed the buzzer three times, one short buzz and two long ones.

"That won't be necessary. I wont answer to a _buzz_," Alec said, his arms loosely crossed across his chest.

"Everyone answers to their signal," Magnus said stubbornly. "Let me show you." He buzzed once, and immediately Claude appeared.

"Yes, sir," he said.

"This is my butler, Claude," Magnus told Alec. "Claude, this is the new nanny, Alec. Oh, please place an order for some new clothes for him. He'll tell you his size later."

"As you say, sir," Claude responded, before walking out of the room.

Magnus pressed the buzzer twice and Marie appeared from the hallway to his left.

"Yes, sir?" she asked him.

"This is my housekeeper, Marie. Marie, this is Alec, the new nanny. Make sure the room is ready for him."

"Of course, sir," Marie answered before she too made her exit.

"Now Alec, I'll leave you to get to know the kids," Magnus told him, glad to finally be done with whole ordeal. He wanted to work on a few designs before he had to leave tomorrow. He was just making his way out of the room when he heard the soft buzz of the buzzer, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"I'm sorry, sir," Alec said. "I still don't know how to address you," he said, looking at him innocently.

_You can call me whatever you want_, Magnus thought. Instead he said, "Mr. Bane. You will call me Mr. Bane." With that, he headed up the stairs and into his room.

He sat down at his desk and started working on his latest sketch. It was a summer dress that had popped into his mind just the other day. At the time, he had planned for it to be a green, yellow, and white dress with a red belt. Looking at the design now, it felt a little wrong. Well, at least he had the time to work it out.

As he worked on the design, he thought back to Alec. The young man was a little too adorable for his age, and he was surprised by how easily he blushed. It was quite endearing, he had to say. And, though he refused to have the piano played, Alec was quite good at it. But they way he denied the use of the buzz system was quite the surprise. He hadn't expected the flustered, rambling boy to do that. Not even the most stuck-up of nannies had done that. And while he wasn't pleased with his reaction, it would be quite interesting to see how it affected his relationship with the kids.

Making the split decision to take a quick nap, Magnus got up from his desk, leaving behind his new finished design. Flopping down on his bed, he didn't even realize the changes he made.

The once yellow, green, and white floral lace dress with a thin red belt was now, while still a floral lace dress, blue, black, and white, with a thin pink belt rather than a red one.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Like I said, I know this chapter was really similar, but it's just so I have a base to work off from and it will branch out from the original story. <strong>

**And Klo6, don't forget to check your PM!**


	3. Scene 2: I'll Take Care of You

**I'm back! Long time no see, sorry :/ But hey, I bring you the longest chapter I have ever written, ever, so I hope that makes the wait worth it. And you get to know the kids more, theres Aline/Helen, and Emma makes a special appearance :)**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alec POV:<em>**

Alec watched as Magnus walked up the stairs and out of view. _Well, that was…interesting, _Alec thought to himself.

Interesting was one way to put it. If there was one thing that could be said of Magnus, the man definitely was interesting. The way he held himself, dressed, walked, talked… it was all very intriguing. He just had a way about him that made everyone (in this case, Alec) want to keep their attention on him. And the man dressed in a way that was both elegant and loud; loud colors, patterns, style; much like the very penthouse he lived in. And, much like his living area, the man was beautiful, and that's putting it lightly. With his tall, lean physic, his exotic yellow-green Asian eyes, caramel skin, and not to mention the glitter the man used in his spiked up hair, he was just that: interesting.

Magnus was also the confident sort, confident about his looks, job, lifestyle and, most of all, sexuality. Oh, the man practically flaunted it. Stereotypes aside, what with his glitter, fashion sense (thought that is to be expected, since he is a fashion designer after all) and self grooming, the flirting (as Alec was almost certain it was) was a dead giveaway: the man was at least gay, if not bisexual. Not that Alec payed too much mind to that fact. There was no way he cared that this highly attractive man swung for his team.

No. Definitely not.

But, most of all, it was the man's story that intrigued Alec the most. He seemed like a caring father, but the system in the home seemed too…mechanical, to say the least. Everyone had a certain function and certain orders to follow. Was it always like this? And what had caused the man to adopt seven children in the first place? Was there another parent at a time? If so, what had happened to them? And, by the looks of it, the family had had several nannies to watch over the children while the father was gone, but why was he gone all the time? And what was with the _buzzing_ system? There were just too many questions, questions Alec hoped to learn the answers to.

Alec turned his attention back to the children, who were all staring at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Um, hi," Alec said tentatively, not used to having so much authority. _Well, _Alec thought. _Better get used to it if you plan on being a teacher_. "I'm Alec, and, I guess I'm your new nanny. Mind telling me your names again? Oh, and your ages?

The oldest son, the one with blond hair and two different colored eyes, one blue-grew like the sea, the other gold, much like Jace's, crossed his arms and leaned back. "Mark," he said simply. "I'm fourteen and, frankly, you don't need to worry about me. I'm quite capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much."

"Okay then…" Alec said in response, not quite sure what else to say to that.

"Don't mind him," one of the two younger sisters stepped in. She had dark brown hair and blue-green eyes. "He's just going through his rebellious-teenager phase. I'm Livvia, by the way, but call me Livvy, or Olivia, whichever you hate the least," she finished, more friendly than her brother.

She turned to the boy next to her, one who had black hair rather than his sister's brown and gray eyes rather than her blue-green ones. "I'm ten and this is my twin, Ty. His full name is Tiberius, but we just call him Ty. He's autistic, and don't give him a hard time or you will regret it."

Alec was taken aback by her sudden switch in tone. One second she was like a close friend, the next she was as protective as a mother would be over her child. "I'll keep that in mind," he replied, turning his head to the youngest of the group, who had the same brown hair and blue-green eyes as most of his siblings. "How about you? You're Octavian, right?" Alec mentally patted himself on the back for remembering his name.

The boy nodded, adding, "Call me Tavvy!" He had the most adorable smile, and he was jumping up and down in the excitement that Alec knew his name.

"Okay Tavvy. Now, how old are you?" Alec asked.

"Six!" he exclaimed.

"No you're not," another girl spoke up, the same girl who came in late with a book in hand. "You're five!"

"I'm_ almost _six," Tavvy rebutted.

"_Almost_ six doesn't make you six," the girl countered. "You're still five." She turned back to Alec, and Alec could see she had the same traits as most of her siblings. "I'm Drusilla, but call me Dru. I'm eight years old. And could you hand me my book back? Dad left it over there on the piano."

"I've got it, Dru," the last son said. He too also had the same traits as most of his siblings. He grabbed the book for his sister and handed it to her. "I'm Julian, and I'm twelve."

Before Alec could say anything, there was the beeping of a phone. Alec looked up to see the oldest, the one he remembered being named Helen, reaching for her phone. Her blond hair fell around her face as she looked at the screen. Almost immediately a smile broke out on her face and her blue-green eyes lit up.

Turning the phone off she looked back at Alec. "I'm Helen and I'm sixteen," she said quickly. "And, it was great to meet you, but I really have to go. Take care of my siblings and I'll be back before dinner." By then she had already turned on her phone again and was typing something.

"Wait, I'm supposed to watch you, and I don't know if I'm allowed to let you wander the streets alone," Alec protested as he watched her start to head for the elevator.

"I'm sixteen, and it's still early in the afternoon, I'll be fine," she said over her shoulder. "Besides, I have my phone if I need anything, and my siblings know my number if you need to call. I'll be fine." She pressed the down button on the elevator and the doors opened almost immediately. Stepping in, she turned around and gave her siblings a wave before the doors shut.

"Do you know where she's going?" Alec asked Mark.

"Probably to meet her friend Aline somewhere," he stated. "Anyways, I'll be in my room if you need me." He started to head up the stairs before turning back and adding, "_Don't_ need me."

Before he could respond, he felt something climbing up his arm. Slowly, he turned his head only to find a brown lizard on his arm. He picked it up gingerly and held it in his palm. Looking up, he found that all but one of the kids had scattered. The only one left was Ty.

Alec sighed. He was supposed to be watching the kids, but now they had all gone in their own directions. This was going to be a long summer.

Directing to Ty he asked, "Here, is this guy yours?"

Ty held out his hand, and Alec let the lizard walk onto it. As soon as the lizard was in his grasp, Ty ran off, just like the rest of them.

_Great_, Alec thought. _Now I have another kid to find and gather up._

This was going to be a very long summer indeed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Helen POV:<em>**

Helen rushed passed several blocks in the city until she reached Central Park. Upon arrival, she rushed down many paths, making turns she knew by heart until she reached a break in the trees. Slipping through the gap she stepped into the secret hideout only she and Aline knew about.

Said friend was sitting on a rock with her phone in hand. Her straight black hair fell around her like a curtain, hiding those dark brown almond-shaped eyes Helen loved so much. Of course, there was a lot Helen loved about her friend, not that she had ever told her. She didn't want to ruin their friendship in any way, and she was worried her friend didn't feel the same way that Helen did, and if she did, she didn't want a potential breakup to destroy the relationship they had.

Helen met Aline in sixth grade, when she was first adopted by Magnus Bane, not too long after her parents died in a car crash. It was a rough time for her; loosing her parents, put in an orphanage with her siblings, the youngest of which was only a month old. Right after her parents died and she was put in an orphanage, she had her friends in Los Angeles to help numb the pain a little. But then, a month later, she was adopted by Magnus Bane and his wife Etta, and had to move across the country to the Big Apple. Then, under a stranger's care, whom she had to call her parents, miles from home, she had no one but her siblings for comfort. she was all too grateful that the Banes had decided to adopt all of the Blackthorn children. She didn't think she'd be able to handle it if she lost any of them.

It was on Helen's first week of school that she met Aline. It was December, almost mid-way through the year; all-in-all, not the best time to switch schools. While all the students were curious about the new student, desperate to get to know her before anyone else did, Helen kept to herself. She didn't want to face them, didn't want to answer their questions of "Why did you move?", "Where are you from?", "What was it like there?", and "Tell me about your family."

She didn't want to tell them that her parents died so she had to move across the country after being adopted. She didn't want to break down in front of all these faces she didn't know. So, she didn't talk to anyone, she sat alone at lunch, sat in the back corner of every class, never raised her hand, and was always the first in and first out of every class. It was the easiest way to avoid talking to anyone.

But, one day, as she ate her lunch at her own little table, a girl sat down next to her. She didn't ask Helen anything, unlike most of the other students, except if it was okay that she sat next to her. She didn't say anything but her name. The two ate lunch in silence, and though they didn't talk, Helen felt better with her presence. It was enough that someone else cared. They ate lunch together every day after that. After the first week, Helen started to talk to her. Sure, it would be small things, such as asking about her day, asking how much homework she had, or complaining about the difficulty of their classes. But, after a time, the two got closer. Eventually, Helen told Aline what happened, and Aline was there to comfort her. It seemed that Aline was always there, ever since the first day, when she offered a comfort no one else had thought to.

So, the years passed by. Helen grew closer to her adoptive parents, happy to call them mom and dad. She and Aline stuck together as they made the transition to high school, promising that they would always be friends.

When Helen was fourteen, her adoptive mother, Etta, died in a car crash, just like her first parents. Her world crashed around her again. How was it that she had lost another parent? Did the world hate her that much? And, on top of it all, her father started to grow more distant. He took trips frequently and started to hire nannies to take care of her and her siblings. It was like they had lost him too. The only reason her younger siblings tried so hard to chase away each coming nanny was because it was the only way to get any of their father's attention anymore; it was the only way he would come home to them again.

When this all started to happen, Aline was there for her again. It was around that time that Helen started to realize her sexuality. She noticed that, not only was she attracted to boys, but she was also attracted to girls, most specifically her best friend. Aline was the only person who knew she was bisexual. Her dad didn't know because he was never there for her to tell him, and she didn't know what her siblings would think. Besides, they had enough to think about, and they were always too busy thinking of the new way to get rid of the newest nanny. So, besides Aline, Helen was alone on this.

A couple of months ago, Aline had come to the conclusion that she was a lesbian. She had dated many guys in the past, but none of those relationships had lasted. As she told Helen, she didn't feel anything for them.

When she told Helen that she was a lesbian, Helen's hopes soared, but only for a brief moment. _No_, she had told herself. _You don't want this to ruin anything. You have to get over her._ So, instead, she asked how she came to the realization. All Aline said was that there was a certain someone, but she refused to share who no matter how hard Helen tried to weasel the information out of her. Once again, Helen reminded herself to get over Aline. After all, there was clearly someone else she liked. But no matter how hard she tried, her thought's and her heart always found their way back to Aline.

As if sensing her presence, Aline looked up and smiled at Helen, instantly warming Helen's heart. She gestured for Helen to join her on the rock, to which Helen instantly obliged.

As she sat down next to Aline, her friend asked her, "What took you so long?"

"Sorry. My dad got us a new nanny so I had to go through all the introductions again," Helen answered.

"Oh, good, cause I thought you forgot that I told you last night to meet me here today."

"I could never forget! Come on, you know me. When have I ever forgotten anything?"

"True," Aline said with a small laugh. "So, how's the new nanny?"

"He's fine, I guess," Helen shrugged. "His name is Alec and he's staying the whole summer, and he has to stay, so my siblings wont be able to chase him away. But, back to the point, what did you have to tell me?" Helen asked, referring back to last night's conversation over Skype. Aline had been bursting with excitement and said she had something to tell Helen, but she said she preferred to tell her in person. So, they had arranged to meet in their special spot in Central Park.

"Oh, yes! That!" Aline exclaimed. "Well… I came out to my parents!"

"Really? That's great!" Helen congratulated, hugging Aline in excitement. "How did they take it? What did they say?" she asked after they pulled apart, knowing that Aline had been worried about coming out to her parents.

"Better than I expected," Aline admitted. "I mean, my dad wasn't too thrilled. I bet he was worried about the family line ending, but he's got Sebastian to save him, so nothing to worry about there. Anyways, they told me that they love me no matter what, and that was it!"

"I told you it wouldn't be a big deal!"

"And you were right, as always," Aline joked. "Hey, did you tell your family yet?"

Helen looked down. "No, not yet," Helen confessed.

Aline sighed, "Helen, what's holding you back? It can't be that you're worried that your dad won't accept you, because he's bi as well."

"I know," Helen answered. "It's just, he's never home, you know that. And whenever he is, there is never a right moment to tell him. I try, but he's always busy."

"Well, maybe you could start with your siblings."

"I'm worried about what they will think," Helen said. "They look up to me, and I don't wan't to disappoint them. Even if they're fine with it, which I'm sure they will be, seeing as dad is, when I start receiving different treatment from some people… I just don't want them to look at me differently."

"It's okay Helen, take your time. It's fine," Aline comforted. Sh pulled her into a hug and Helen could feel her sympathy.

After a moment, Helen pulled back to check the time. Of course, it was just about time to head back. She just wanted to spend the rest of the day with Aline.

"Hey, sorry, I have to get back home. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure," Aline said, looking a little crestfallen. As Helen stood up to walk away, Aline grabbed her arm, turned her around and stood up with her. "But, hey, Helen, it's going to be fine. Your siblings wont care, I know they won't. They just don't have it in them to view you differently over something like that. Well, maybe Mark does, but I have a suspicion that he's not straight either. So, take your time, but it'll be fine. Not to mention, it'll make it easier for us."

They were standing a lot closer now, and Helen's heart was racing. Stuttering, she asked, "W-what? For us t-to…?

She never finished, because before she could get the words out, Aline silenced her with a kiss.

It was as if time slowed down and the rest of the world slipped away as Helen finally had the kiss she had been dreaming of for years. She could hardly believe what was happening.

All to soon, it was over and Aline was stepping away from her. "I'll give you that to think about." She turned around and walked away, leaving Helen alone to her thoughts.

When Helen finally got herself out of her state of shock, she made her way back home with a smile on her face, feeling as though she was walking on cloud nine. Because, never, in a million years, did she think Aline would feel the same way for her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alec POV:<em>**

The next mourning, Alec woke up bright and early in an unfamiliar setting. Well, unfamiliar for a brief moment. Then Alec remembered the events of the past day; how he had taken a train and then a cab from New Hampshire to New York City, how he had the strange but interesting meeting of Magnus Bane, how he had met the kids, after they all ran away. Eventually, he had gotten all of the children but Helen and Mark together, just in time for dinner, upon which Mark and Helen made their appearances, the latter of the two looking elated.

After an awkward dinner, in which Alec had another meeting with a lizard, Claude showed Alec to his room and asked for his measurements before he walked out again to attend to his business.

Alec's room was larger than the one he had had back in Herondale's school, but smaller, admittedly, than the one he had back in his parent's home. Of course, Alec knew what it was like to live in a big home, having, after all, lived in a mansion for the first fifteen years of his life, so the grandness of the penthouse came as no big surprise to him. Really, the only thing merely shocking in any way was that this big penthouse could be found in the middle of one of the world's largest cities. Whenever Alec imagined living in the city, all he could imagine was living in a hotel-room sized home. So, even though he would have no problem finding his way around the home, he still would wonder at the sheer cost of living in penthouse.

Getting out of his bed (of which the sheets were a color too bright for his fancy), Alec opened his door, intending to head down to make himself some breakfast, only to find a pile of clothes at his feet. Groaning, because no doubt he would have to wear these down for breakfast, he picked up the clothes and headed back into his room.

After he had put on his new clothing, all of which was too tight for his liking, Alec headed out of his room and in the direction of the kitchen. Upon arrival, he decided he was in the mood for some pancakes. And, hey, the kids would like that too.

It was only then that he realized he didn't know where anything was. Luckily, Marie was walking by, saving him from having to look around the kitchen for hours.

"Hey, do you know where the bowls and pans are? Oh, and where I can find flour, eggs, milk…" he continued to list off all the ingredients he needed to make his favorite pancakes.

"Oh, there's no need for you to do the work. My husband and I always make the food," she began, waving him away.

"Really, it's no big deal. I always make my own food," Alec insisted.

"if you insist," Marie answered. "Now the pans will be over here…" She continued to show Alec where he could find everything he needed, and a few extra things, just in case.

When he finally had everything he needed, he set to work, mixing the dry ingredients and wet ingredients in two separate bowls. He was just about to pix the two together when he heard the ding of the elevator, followed by a young girl with pale blond hair in a braid running into the room.

"Jules, I'm he-" she began to shout before her brown eyes landed on Alec. "Now, you I don't know," she stated, pointing a finger at him, her voice quieter.

"Um, I'm Alec, the new…"

"Oh, you're the new nanny," she finished, cutting him off. "Hmmmm," she began, looking him up and down. "I'll give you two days, three tops."

"Excuse me?"

"Just seeing how long you'll last."

"Um, okay?" Alec replied unsurely. "And, who are you again?"

"Oh, I'm Emma, the amazing friend of Jules. Where is he, by the way?"

Before Alec could say anything, Julian came into the room. "Emma, hey. What are you doing in here?"

"I'm just sizing up the new nanny. How long do you think he'll last? My money's on two to three days."

"Emma…"

"Oh! And I have a great idea for what we could do this time."

"Emma, it's no use. Our dad said he would be staying with us the whole summer. He _has_ to," he explained. "Besides, I think we should give him a chance."

Emma locked her eyes with Julian, her arms crossed, and it was like the two were having a silent argument with each other.

After a moment, Emma sighed in defeat. "Okay, you win. I won't try anything."

"Good," Julian said. "Besides, you could always try it on the next on."

"True," she agreed. "Anyways, I have to go. My dad and some distant relative are trying to get me into violin, even though I'm god-awful at it, so my dad signed me up for violin lessons. I just wanted to stop by and say hi." She gave Julian a quick hug before heading out. As she left the room she called over her shoulder, "You know where to find me if you reconsider!"

"I won't!" Julian called back.

And then they were alone.

As Alec went back to making pancakes he asked, "So…that was your friend?"

"Yeah," replied Julian. "Well, best friend is more like it…" he trailed off. "Anyways, what are you making?" Julian asked awkwardly.

"Pancakes," Alec replied simply. "Oh, that reminds me, do you guys like pancakes?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Good point," Alec said, smiling. "So, the first are going to be done soon, so why don't you go wake up your siblings for breakfast."

"Sure," Julian said, heading out without a second thought. On the way out he must've bumped into someone, though Alec couldn't see as he was to focused on his task, because next Alec heard, "Oh, sorry dad."

"It's fine, Jules," a voice responded.

Suddenly remembering, Alec called out to Julian, "Oh, and blueberries or chocolate chips?"

"Chocolate chips!" Julian responded. "And don't forget the Nutella!"

Alec smiled to himself as he added chocolate chips to the first batch of pancakes.

"Good morning, Alec," Magnus said.

"Morning, Mr. Bane," Alec answered politely.

"You know, that's usually the job of Claude or Marie," Magnus commented, referring to Alec's cooking.

"I know, it's fine. I don't mind doing it," Alec insisted, flipping over the pancakes. "It's actually kind of fun."

"Just don't poison my kids," the older man joked.

"Trust me, that won't be a problem." _That's more of Izzy's job_, Alec thought to himself, thinking back to the days when his sister would make him try her latest creation. Placing a few pancakes in a stack on top of a plate and setting it in front of Magnus, Alec suggested,"You can try it if you don't believe me."

Magnus raised an eyebrow at him before picking up his fork and taking a bite. As soon as the food was in his mouth he exclaimed, "Oh, god that's good! I mean, it's just a pancake, it shouldn't taste so good. I mean..how..?"

Alec chuckled, "Glad to know you liked it."

"More than just liked, darling," he replied, taking another bite. He looked back up from his plate after a moment, looking Alec up and down. He smiled and added, "By the way, it's nice to see you're wearing the new clothes. They're definitely more fitting for you."

Alec blushed without any idea of how to respond. Luckily, he was saved from answering by a soft meow by his feet. Looking down, he found a small tabby cat looking up at him.

"Ah, that would be Chairman Meow," Magnus said fondly.

"Chairman Meow?" Alec questioned, bending down to pet the kitten.

"Yep, named him myself," Magnus replied proudly.

"I can tell," Alec said as he stood up again with the cat in his arms. The creature was adorable and extremely soft. Alec scratched it between his ears and the cat purred in approval.

"The Chairman likes you," Magnus stated. "A good thing too. I trust my cat's judgement, and if he didn't like you, I'm afraid I'd have to send you packing right away."

"We can't have that," Alec said.

Just then, all seven kids came into the room, still in their PJs, and the youngest rushing to the front.

"Ah, there you are," Alec greeted. "Now, why don't you all take a place at the counter and I'll serve you?"

Immediately, all the kids took a stool around the long counter top.

As Alec began to serve them, Magnus put his fork down and announced, "Well, I best be off."

"Where are you going, Dad?" Helen asked him.

"Oh, I forgot to mention it last night," Magnus apologized. "I'm traveling to France for the month."

"Again?" all seven complained.

"I'm sorry guys, but I have to. Besides, you have Alec to keep you company."

"But Dad, we want you," Dru complained.

"Yeah, and, Dad, I have something to tell you," said Helen.

"I'm sure whatever it is, it can wait," Magnus replied to a now crestfallen Helen. "And I'm sorry, but I have to. But trust me, it'll be quick, and I promise this is the last time."

"Really?" asked Tavvy.

"Wait, why," Mark asked.

"I'll tell you when I get back." Walking out of the room he called out a last goodbye to his kids.

When he was gone, Mark let a out a frustrated sigh. "Why does he always have to go?"

"You know why, Mark," Jules reminded him. "It's because of her."

"I'm sorry, who?" Alec asked.

"Camille," Dru responded with a groan, rolling her eyes. "Dad's girlfriend."

Alec would be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little disappointed. _But no, _Alec reminded himself. _So what if it mattered that he had a girlfriend? You weren't going to have a chance with hims anyways. You would be leaving at the end of the summer, it was bound to end anyways._

But, looking around at the kids around him, he realized they didn't want to talk about it. They needed to get their mind off the situation more than he did. And, it was his job to take care of them, right? And that meant keeping them happy, didn't it? And, focusing on the father who left them so frequently in the care of a new stranger, or the girl he left them for, was not the way to do it. So, instead of fussing over the newly obtained information, and any previous thoughts he had for the designer, Alec decided to change the subject.

"So, who wants Nutella on their pancakes?"

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you thought! I plan to start answeringresponding to reviews in the next update so leave below any questions or thoughts :)**


	4. Scene 3: Everything Will Turn Out Fine

**I'm back! I know you guys have been waiting, and I'm sorry for the wait, but to make up for it this chapter is over 6000 words, in other words, the longest chapter I have ever written.**

**Before you start the chapter, I know there is barely any Malec. It's just that this chapter is for the month Magnus was is Paris, so it's mostly Alec and the kids (and some others, who you shall meet). But I wanted the whole month to be in one chapter, so the next one, Magnus will be home. And, there is some Malec, don't you worry :)**

_**For those who are reading Make the Last Year Count, there is a poll on my profile on how much longer the story should be. So, if you want, you can go vote on that.**_

**As promised, I'll answer what you guys said on the last chapter:**

**manibarilo: This chapter takes place during June, and Alec is staying for about four months (June, July, August and September), so there are three months for Malec time... and maybe more but you'll just have to wait and see :)**

**JRLink: there will be future point's of view from Magnus, as I did have the second chapter in his POV, but I think you'll be happy by the end of this chapter...**

**Pia Sawada: neither can I! XD**

**Midlife-Fan: Thanks :)**

**The High Warlock of Glitter: Glad you enjoyed it so much :) But yeah, it sometimes takes a while to update as I also have another story and I have school. But I try to update as soon as I can. And I can't wait till you update as well *hint hint***

**guest: Your wish is my command :)**

* * *

><p><em>Alec POV<em>

Alec had never imagined himself living in any other life then the one back at school. He had never thought he would call another place his home. But here, with the kids, he found himself on several occasions accidentally giving it that title.

Over the month of June, in which Magnus had been off in Paris, Alec had integrated his life into the life in the city smoothly. True, there was a lot to get used to, but he did manage it quite well. While, at first, he didn't know how he would handle being in charge of seven kids, which sometimes became eight if Julian's friend Emma chose to come over, he soon found that he loved spending time with them.

At first, some of the kids had been hesitant to let him in, and quite understandably so, but, with time, they warmed up to him. Of course, that was after they accepted that there was no way they could chase him away, but that wasn't really important. All that mattered was that they did.

And, of course, Alec had spent a lot of time with the kids, from the silly moments to the serious ones. They became closer than Alec ever thought they would.

* * *

><p>One afternoon, about a week after Alec's arrival, the kids had practically dragged him into kitchen, the youngest ones all talking excitedly around him.<p>

"Woah, slow down," Alec said. "What is it you want to do? And why are we in the kitchen to do it?"

"We wanna bake something!" Tavvy exclaimed.

"Well, what do you want to bake then?" Alec asked him.

"I don't know…"

"Well, what have you made before?" Alec asked. He didn't want to make something they've made before. He wanted them to try something new.

"We've never baked anything before," Dru told him matter-of-factly.

Alec looked in them in bewilderment. "You've never baked anything before? None of you?"

"All of our food is always made for us," Julian said. "Whenever we step in the kitchen, Claude or Marie sends us out, saying it's not time to eat yet. And if we try and argue, saying that we want to make something, they say they'll make it for us and they send us out all the same. So none of us have ever had a chance to bake something for ourselves."

"Well, Mark and I have baked before, but that was before we were… adopted," she finished sadly, wiping a tear away as if it were nothing . "And, back then, our p-parents didn't let our younger siblings help because they said they were too young. And i don't remember how to do any of it, it was so long ago."

Alec knew there was more to the story of their parents but he decided not to ask. There would be time for that later. Besides, they only knew each other for about a week.

"Well, I guess we could start with something easy, and fun for that matter," he decided. "Cupcakes."

Everyone looked so excited to finally make something of their own and they started without question. They started making two simple batters, vanilla and chocolate. Alec decided to stick to the basics and then let them decorate the treats however they wanted.

They were off to a good start, making the batter quickly and with little mess, and they got the cupcakes in the oven, with only a little dispute over who would get to lick the spoons (Helen convinced Jules and Mark to let their younger siblings have the spoons). However, it was during the decoration stage that things got out of hand. Dru and Julian were fighting over the blue frosting and somehow Dru managed to get frosting in Julian's hair.

And then the food war begun.

Icing was going everywhere, in hair and on faces, on the countertop, the floor, the ceiling; basically anywhere it could reach. Sprinkles were all over the place and the seven children were laughing and shouting, the cupcakes forgotten. At some point, Emma came over, as she did everyday, and Julian immediately attacked with the frosting can.

Alec had tried to stop them at first, groaning over the mess he's have to clean later, but then the siblings seemed to have teamed up against him while he was distracted and trying to get them to stop, and they immediately attacked him with the toppings. Within seconds he was laughing along with them.

In the end they had managed to use most of the frosting and other toppings on themselves, leaving the cupcakes barely frosted and a big mess to take care of. Alec let the kids eat the cupcakes they had and once they were done he said they could run off and do why they wanted while he cleaned.

Tavvy had run up to him again then and latched onto his leg. Alec looked down at the happy boy as said boy said, "Thank you." And he ran off to follow his siblings, leaving Alec with a warm feeling in his heart.

He turned back to clean the mess and he saw Helen had stayed behind.

"I thought you could use a hand," she said kindly, like most things she did.

And Alec smiled to her in thanks, feeling that warm sensation grow.

* * *

><p>A few days later found Alec seated at the piano once again. One of the things he was thankful for in this penthouse was the readily supply of instruments. He didn't know how he would manage the whole summer without playing music.<p>

But, as it was, the penthouse had a piano always on display, and, as Alec would learn later that day, a room with guitars and a variety of other instruments, all untouched for years but kept n well condition.

So, back to Alec on the piano. He had been playing every chance he got. Most opportunities came early in the morning or late at night when the kids were in bed. He always played quietly, and only played, so as to not wake anyone up, but today he played with all his heart, holding nothing back, and singing the lyrics to the song as well. Maybe he should have played quieter, for he didn't notice that soon he had a little audience.

Well, he didn't notice until Tavvy tapped him on the shoulder, shaking him out of his world of melodies. He jumped back in surprise and stood up quickly.

"Oh, I-I'm so sorry for waking you up, Tavvy," he stuttered out, not noticing the rest of the siblings who were crouched down at the top of the stairs. "Come on, let's get you back up to bed…"

"No," the little boy exclaimed. "I want to play."

Alec looked from the boy to the piano and back again, making a split decision to go along with it. He sat back down, picked Tavvy up and placed him on his lap.

He placed his hands on the piano, his arms on either side of the small boy, and Tavvy did the same. Alec pressed a few notes and encouraged the boy to do the same. Tavvy pushed down on a few random keys, taking joy out of the sounds each one made, and he got carried away, pressing as many as he could as fast as he could. Alec chuckled as he watched him. The boy's excitement reminded Alec of Max when he had been around the same age. As he got older, his little brother started to get more into manga and would sometimes spend hours reading them, but he was still always excited to see Alec when he came home from school…

Shaking the memory away, Alec said to the boy, "See, it's easy."

Alec heard a laugh from above and looked up to see Dru, Jules, Helen, and Mark all watching from the staircase. But he couldn't see Livvy or Ty. He stood up to get a better view, placing Tavvy on the piano bench, when he heard another laugh but this time from _below_. Looking under the piano he found said twins looking up at him with wide eyes and smiles.

"Alright, you too, get out from under there," he told them. Looking at the kids at the top of the stairs he added, "and you four might as well join us." They all rushed down the stairs.

"I didn't know you played piano," Helen said.

"Only a little bit," Alec replied. "I'm better on a guitar or a ukulele," he admitted. "I love music, and I plan to teach it back at the school."

Helen's eyes lit up at the mention of the guitar, as did Julian's, Dru's, and the twin's. They all looked at each other, as if silently deciding something.

Whatever it was, they decided on it fairly quickly and Helen spoke up again. "Come," she told Alec, holding her hand out to him. "We want to show you something."

They lead Alec through the penthouse till they reached a set of doors that Alec had never thought to open. Helen stood in front of them, facing Alec with her hands on the both door nobs.

"I think you'll like this," she told him before opening the door. She stood to the side, gesturing for Alec to enter. When he did, the lights turned on as he set his first foot in, and was immediately in awe.

He had entered a room where the walls were lined with guitars, from acoustic to electric, in all styles and colors. In the far corner, there were a few ukuleles, as well as a violin, a flute, a piccolo, and a drum set. On the other side, there was a glass case with a few signed guitars. All the instruments were in prime condition, all clearly regularly dusted, polished and tuned.

"None of us have been in this room in two years, Dad wouldn't let us," Helen told him as he looked around the room in wonderment.

"But we know Claude and Marie keep all the instruments taken care of, in the hope that one day he'll pick up an instrument again," Mark added. "They can't do the same as often with the piano, unless he's not home, because he could catch them. He stay away from this room, so it's a lot easier for them."

"This one is my favorite," Helen said fondly, walking up to a simple but beautiful acoustic guitar. "Though I'm sure I'm too rusty to play, it's been years."

"Why is it your favorite?" Alec asked her curiously.

Almost immediately Alec noticed the sadness in her eyes before she turned away from him. "No reason really," she muttered softly. And with her sudden change, Alec noticed the change in the mood of the room. So he decided to lighten the mood a bit.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be able to remember quickly enough," he said, grabbing another guitar and holding it out to her.

She looked up at him, her lips forming the beginning of a smile. She grabbed the guitar from him, sat down, and started to get more familiar with the instrument. Alec sat down on the floor next to her with a guitar for himself and helped her where she needed.

The others went for some of the other instruments, all except Tavvy, who would have been too young, and Dru, who found herself with a book again, and sat down on the other side of her eldest sister to read. Mark, like Helen, went for a guitar, except he grabbed an electric guitar, played his first chord on it, and smiled in satisfaction. Julian walked towards the back, chuckled a little when he looked at the violin, before he grabbed a ukulele and headed back to the group. Soon everyone found themselves in a little circle, Livvy and Ty each with drum sticks, tapping a quiet beat together. Alec helped the others get more familiar with their instruments again, and by the end they were all playing a simple song together. Dru had put her book down and was singing along with them while Tavvy was clapping encouragingly.

Needless to say, it soon became a frequent pastime for the group to come into the room and play together. It was on of the reasons that day had been one of Alec's favorite memories of the month.

* * *

><p>One sunny day, during Alec's third week in New York, Alec brought the kids to Central Park, as he did a few times every week. Sometimes Emma or Aline would tag along as well, so they were always a pretty big group heading down the streets of the big city. People would often give him curious looks as he passed by with the sometimes group of nine minors, the oldest of which being only 12 years younger than him. But they never questioned it; hey, a lot of weird things could be seen in New York city, and a groups of fairly regular people, however many of them, walking by was nowhere near as exciting or strange as the one guy who went jogging in his birthday suit once every month.<p>

That day neither Emma nor Aline was with them. Mark, Julian, and Tavvy were playing a game of catch as Dru sat reading by Livvy and Ty, the latter of which was curiously looking at the chameleon he had found.

Alec was sitting on a bench watching them all when Helen sat next to him. "Thanks," she said to Alec.

"For what?" he asked her.

"For everything," she told him. "For caring for us, for being there, and for taking care of us." She sighed. "I haven't seen them this happy in a while, and you're the first nanny who ever seemed to really care about us."

A comfortable silence fell between them as they both looked at the family. After a moment Alec finally spoke the question that had been on his mind ever since he met the children. "How long has it been like this?"

Helen looked over at him sadly before looking away. "About two years," she answered.

"Why? What happened?"

Helen looked like she was struggling to get the words out, as if she wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him. upon noticing this, Alec quickly said, "I-I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I shouldn't have asked…"

"No, it's fine," she decided. "You should know, I mean, you're gonna live with us for a while; you should understand why things are the way they are." She looked over at him and added, "I guess I'll start from the beginning.

She took a shaky breath before she continued. "Up until I was eleven, my siblings and I lived in Los Angeles. Then, one day, when Tavvy was about a month old, my-my parents died in a c-car crash." A tear rolled down her cheek. "We were all put in an orphanage until a man named Magnus Bane and his wife, Etta, stopped by. They were immediately fond of Tavvy, as they had wanted to adopt a baby, but once they realized the child had six siblings, Etta decided that she didn't want to split up the family. Magnus didn't see any reason not to adopt all seven, seeing as he could very well afford to care for all of them. So they adopted all of us and we moved across the country."

Alec barely noticed it, as it was more of an instinct to him, but he had come closer to Helen as she spoke and he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It was hard at first, getting used to things, but Etta and Magnus, who we eventually got around to just calling Mom and Dad, really cared for us and made us feel loved. They made things earlier. They got us into music, and we would always play together. That guitar, the one I said was my favorite, that was Etta's guitar. She would play all the guitars that Magnus got for her, but she always found her way back to that one. Dad played ukulele and piano for her and for us and they helped numb the pain from loosing our parents." She paused, and Alec knew something went wrong. "Then, one day, when I was fourteen, Mom didn't come home." The tears started coming down again. "She had died in a car crash, just like my parents," she finally got out.

Alec pulled her into a hug, trying his best to comfort her as if she was his own child. She cried into his shoulder. Alec could hardly imagine what that was like, loosing three of your parents, and all to the same fate, when you were so young. Now, it all made sense; the unused music room, the unplayed piano, the desperation to send their nanny away to bring their father home…

But he could sympathize with her. He had lost his siblings and his parents when he was fifteen, but not to death. Instead being sent away from his family because of who he was. And no matter the way, being separated from your family is rough for any child.

After a moment, Helen pulled back, now ready to continue. "After she died, Dad wasn't the same. He was so heartbroken he stopped playing music. He started taking more and more trips to distract himself, leaving us with a new nanny each time. he became so distant, trying to mend himself, not realizing that we need someone to help us get through it."

Alec puled her into another comforting hug. "I can't imagine what that must've been like, what it still is like for you," he told her. "And he shouldn't have just left you guys, no wonder you hate each and every nanny," he added with a small laugh.

"Not every," she said, pulling away. Alec used his thumb to dry her tears.

"Helen, I know it seems rough, but I'm sure it'll get better. I know I barely know him, but I can tell he loves you guys. And he'd be stupid not to," he said.

She smiled at him. "It already has been getting better," she told him. "Ever since you arrived. Thank you." She embraced him with one last whispered, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Contrary to what you might think, Alec did actually do some things without the children. In fact, he accomplished what he least expected to do while in the big Apple: he made some friends (well, at least acquaintances). It all began on Wednesday of his first week.<p>

It had been a regular day, really. The only difference was today most of the kids had chosen to sleep over a friend's house, and the ones who stayed were the youngest and they fell asleep pretty early after running around in a sugar rush.

So, at eight o'clock, Alec was officially "off duty" and he had been about to play the piano as he did every night when he heard the ding of the elevator. His head immediately lifted as he had known anyone who would be stopping by. No one had done so before, well, besides the pizza delivery man, but he had to be buzzed up from the lobby, as did everyone who didn't know the lobby men. So who could this be?

His question was quickly answered when a fair-skinned and freckled petite girl with fiery-red hair and bright green eyes and a curvy girl with light brown skin, dark brown eyes and brown-gold curly hair stepped through in the penthouse. They were both around Alec's age, though he suspected they were both a year or so younger than he was, and both had a ring on their ring finger. The red-head was starting to show, clearly in the early, though not-so-early, stages of pregnancy.

Upon noticing Alec by the piano, the taller of the two stepped forward. "Hi, is Magnus here right now?" she asked him.

"Um, no sorry, he left for Paris a few days ago," Alec informed her.

"A few days ago?" she asked in clarification.

"But he said he would be _back_ a few days a go," the girl with red hair added.

"And he was," Alec replied. "But then he left again. And for a month."

"You have got to be kidding me, Bane!" groaned the first girl. "You'd think he would tell us that he would be leaving again."

"I'm sorry, but who are you again," Alec asked. The girls had barged in without a single introduction.

"Oh, sorry about that," the girl with red hair apologized. "I'm Clary, and that's Maia. We work with Magnus on some projects."

"Oh, really? What do you do?" Alec asked them.

"I'm an artist and make-up artist," Clary explained. "Sometimes I help Mags with the fashion designs and other times I'll do the more creative and out-there make-up for the photo shoots. Maia here is the VP of the company. We were stopping by to discuss his newest line of clothing, but I guess we missed our one-day opportunity to do it."

"And care to tell us who you are?" Maia asked.

"Oh, I'm Alec, the new nanny," he answered.

The two shared a look before Maia said, "Well, good luck."

"Um, why?"

"Well, the kids can be a little difficult to manage," Clary told him. "We've see nanny's come and go in a snap."

"Oh, the kids are fine. They just need to get to know someone first," Alec shrugged.

The two girls raised their eyebrows. Maia smirked. "Ok, you've officially impressed me."

"Um, thanks?"

"Anyone who can manage those rascals is good in my book," she decided. "We should meet up sometime. And, no, I don't mean a date. I'm a perfectly happy married woman, thank you very much. But, yeah, we should meet up. Can I have your number?" She handed her phone to him.

"Sure," Alec said warily, grabbing the device.

"Oh, don't worry, I don't bite," Maia told him as he programmed his number in the device. "We should all do something together."

"I'm sure my husband would love to meet the person who can handle Mag's kids," Clary said with a chuckle. "He and Simon are always betting on how long each nanny will last."

"Anyways, we should probably get going, right Clary?" Maia said. "But we'll see you later, Alec." She started walking back to the elevator.

"It was nice meeting you," Clary said, following Maia.

"You too," Alec said.

And then the elevator door shut, and they were gone.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, their idea of doing something together was to catch a Broadway show. Marie and Claude convinced him to take the night off to spend with his new friends, saying that they could watch the kids for one night.<p>

So that as how Alec found himself surrounded by unfamiliar faces outside the theater on a warm summer night.

Of course, he knew Clary and Maia, however barely, but the rest were all new. So, of course introductions were first. Apparently, Clary's husband couldn't make it, though Maia's husband, Bat, had joined her on their night out. He was a very tall man, six inches taller than Alec's six-foot stature.

The guy with curly brown hair was Simon, the one Clary briefly mentioned when they first met, and his sister, Rebecca, had also tagged along on the night out. Clary had asked Simon where his girlfriend was, and he told her that she too was unable to show, adding how it would be like old times when it was just the two friends against the world. Clary laughed and shoved him playfully before continuing the introductions, which really only consisted of her brother Jonathan, who had his sister's green eyes, but had white-blond hair instead of red.

After introductions, they all headed in the theater, which was putting on "Into the Woods", which Alec had little idea what it was about, other than it had to do with fairytales. Everyone was talking excitedly as they took their seats in the mezzanine of the theater.

The show went off without a hitch, and Alec took in all the excitement that came with a Broadway performance, especially if it was your first one, like it was Alec's He watched as the fairytale stories from the books he read to Izzy when they were kids came to life, as Cinderella's dress changed quickly and what appeared to be magically, as Jack's bean stalk grew up from the ground and towards the sky, and as all the characters, both new and old, interacted in a new and unfamiliar way. The special effects were truly spectacular and the music was beautiful. He had been told before that Broadway shows were good, but he didn't think they would be _this_ good. If one thing was certain, he would be seeing more shows during his stay in the city.

After the show, the group went out for dinner at a nearby pizzeria. Over dinner and wine they discussed the show, each mentioning their favorite parts. When some had had a little more wine than originally intended, they started singing songs from the musical. Well, they sang what snippets they remembered, and a lot of it was slurred and way off key. It eventually turned into a singing contest between the guys of who could sing "Agony" the best. It was quite a show for the other customers. Alec, who had not had much to drink, just ended up laughing and singing along with them, and, being in his relatively sober state, he had won.

He hadn't thought the night would have gone so well, but he was glad it was. And to think he had been thinking of passing this up. He didn't know how much he would have missed had he not listened to Claude and Marie.

As he looked around at the smiling people at the table, he couldn't help but feel happy to call them his friends.

* * *

><p>Over the month Magnus had been gone, he had Skyped his kids at least once a week. Each and every time, Alec would answer it with the kids around him so he could quickly answer the questions Magnus had to ask him, such as the "Are the kids getting enough sleep?" or "Did anything go wrong?" and other usual parental questions. Each time, however, he had paired the questions with a quick darling, which Alec was becoming increasingly used to yet confused by.<p>

But after the questions, he would slip away and let the kids take over. The first time Magnus had asked them what they thought of Alec, to which they replied with enthusiasm, which Alec only heard because he asked it right after Alec left the frame and he was still in ear-shot as he headed up the stairs. Alec smiled to himself when the kids said that. _At least I know I'm doing something right._

By the end, the kids would always call Alec back down to say goodbye with them. It was a really sweet thought, as they didn't have to that, and Alec always felt touched when they did that.

The first time Magnus Skyped, he had been alone, but the second time he had been with Camille. She was a beautiful woman, Alec had to admit, but he couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy, one he didn't quite understand. After all, he knew he didn't have a chance with Magnus, and besides, they barely knew each other. And, anyways, she seemed to really care for Magnus, and she was nice enough to Alec. So he had just plastered on a smile, told Camille how nice it was to finally meet her, before he left the kids to talk to their father -and his girlfriend- as he did the week before.

The third week, Magnus and Camille were joined by two of Magnus's close friends, Ragnor and Catarina. The children had exclaimed in excitement when they saw them, squealing "Uncle Rags!" and "Auntie Cat!". It was quite adorable, and Alec couldn't help but smile fondly at them.

His conversation over the computer had lasted longer this time, with Ragnor and Cat both trying to get to know the "miracle boy" who had kept the kids under control for the past three weeks. and, maybe it was the jealousy kicking in, maybe it wasn't, but Alec found that he liked them better than Camille.

Yeah, it was probably the jealousy. That jealousy he still had yet to figure out.

The fourth Skype had been one with just Magnus, which went about the same as the first one, except this time the kids were increasingly impatient to see him home.

The final Skype came early the morning before Magnus was set to come home.

* * *

><p>Alec had woken up a little early that day, and lucky too, or else he would have missed the Skype.<p>

As it was, Alec had been yawning as he walked down the steps when he heard the familiar beeping tone from the computer. He rubbed his eyes, thinking, _Why was he calling so early? He never calls now. He knows the kids are sleeping._

Alec sat down at the desk with the computer and clicked the answer button. Magnus's face immediately popped up on the screen.

"Hi Alec," he said. "Um, where are the kids?"

"They're all asleep," Alec yawned. "Why are you calling now? Its 5:30 in the morning here."

"Is it?" Magnus asked. "Oh, I must've forgotten the time zones. I just wanted to tell them I was heading home before I took the flight later today."

"Oh, if you want I can go wake them up," Alec suggested, moving to get up.

"No, no, that' not necessary," Magnus rushed. "Let them sleep."

"Okay, then I guess I'll just go," Alec said.

"No, stay," Magnus said. "We can talk. I feel like I barely know you and that's not really good, considering you are the man in charge of my children."

"Okay," Alec agreed, too tired to argue. "What do you want to know."

"Wait, I know, we can do 20 questions."

"20 questions?" Alec asked. "Isn't that a little high school?"

"No, it is not," Magnus said stubbornly with a glint in his eyes. "It's good for all ages, and it shall be done."

Alec gave a soft laugh, trying not to wake up anyone. "Um, ok, do you want to go first?"

"Why yes I do," Magnus said. "Ok, favorite color?"

"Black," Alec answered. When he saw Magnus open his mouth to say something, he quickly added, "And don't you say that black is not a color. I got enough of the that from my sister, and it is a color in my books."

"Your sister knows what she's talking about," Magnus mumbled.

"Sure," Alec said sarcastically. "Anyways, what about you? What's your favorite color?"

Magnus took a moment to decide before smirking. "Blue," he said.

Alec could feel the blood rush to his cheeks and he quickly covered it up with another question. "Why did you choose to go into fashion?"

"I've always had a passion for it," Magnus answered. "Ever since I was young, ever since I was a child. People would pick on me for it, saying I was gay, but I didn't really care. I mean, they were half right after all." Magnus looked at Alec's slightly surpassed look, as even though he had suspected it, he didn't thing Magnus would be so forward about it. "Yes, Alexander, if you couldn't already tell, I'm bisexual."

Little did he know that there was a small ray of hope growing in Alec, a ray that Alec quickly dismissed. He reminded himself again that Magnus. Was. Taken.

"Anyways, what about you?" Magnus asked.

"Hmm?"

"What made you decide to become a teacher at Herondale's school?" Magnus asked. "Don't they keep you there, like, forever? Don't you want to get out and find the girl of your dreams? Won't you regret missing that opportunity?"

Alec looked at him for a moment. Alec had dated before, all of which had been other guys at school who had either graduated and left or just weren't right for him. And, after spending so much time at the school, Alec was now comfortable with who he was, the rejection of his parents a fading scar in his mind. so it was no surprise when Alec responded the way he did.

He had chuckled, answering with, "Well, you see, you can't miss what you've never wanted. Especially when exactly what you do want surrounds you every live-long day."

Alec watched in amusement as Magnus's jaw dropped in surprise. Using Magnus's words he added, "Yes, Mr. Bane, if you couldn't already tell, I'm gay."

"Well, no, I couldn't tell," he huffed, though Alec knew could see he was still smiling. "Oh, and, Alec, about the Mr. Bane thing… just call me Magnus."

"Okay… Magnus," Alec said. He looked over at the time. "Oh, I have to go start on breakfast, and you probably have to finish packing for your flight."

"What makes you think I haven't packed yet?"

"Have you met you?" Alec answered. "Besides, I can see your luggage open and empty in the background."

Magnus moved to his bed and changed the angle of the camera. "You saw nothing," he said.

"Bye Magnus," Alec said with a last laugh.

He ended the video call and turned off the computer with a sigh. He got up and headed towards the kitchen, trying to do anything to distract him from over analyzing the conversation.

But he couldn't help but feel happy that Magnus would be back the next day.

* * *

><p><em>Magnus POV<em>

"Bye Magnus," Alec said and he ended the call.

"Bye Alexander," Magnus whispered to the blank screen, already missing the boy's comforting smile.

He couldn't explain what it was that drew him to Alec, and he couldn't explain how he was feeling; he couldn't understand it. Why did he immediately feel better whenever Alec's face popped up on the screen; why did his laugh sound so beautiful to Magnus's ears; why did Magnus find everything Alec did adorable; why did he feel so happy and excited when Alec admitted he was gay; why was he feeling this way when he was in love with Camille? Why, why, why?

Magnus felt a shift in the bed and a pair of arms soft wrap around his waist. He turned his head and kissed said girlfriend sweetly. She kissed him back and Magnus smiled into it, loving the familiar feel of her lips on his. Again, he wondered what was going on with him. Why was he feeling this way for Alexander when he had Camille?

"Do I have anything to worry about," Camille joked, in reference to the conversation with Alec. Of course she wasn't worried; she knew how flirtatious Magnus was. He did this type of thing all the time, and she did too. They were both fine with it, as they knew both only truly meant what they said when they said it to each other. She probably thought that was all this was: Magnus being himself and flirting with the attractive nanny. But, seeing as he was with Camille, none of what he said to Alec actually meant anything. And it really shouldn't, but, somehow, it did. And that was the worst part; that Camille suspected nothing when Magnus knew she should be at least a little more concerned.

To make add to it, Magnus could help but notice the one fleeting thought he had of what it would be like to kiss Alec.

"Of course not," he told her. Satisfied with the answer, Camille gave him a quick peck on the cheek and a smile and got up and went of to finish packing her hair products and makeup in the bathroom.

Magnus sighed and fell back on the bed. How he wished that what he said was true. As it was now, he couldn't tell.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Please? I'll answer any questions you have in the next chapter.<strong>

**And, as you see, there was Malec and Magnus POV. But, yeah, I'm trying to do a slow build for the relationship, seeing as there are some obstacles keeping them apart. Also, I want Alec to fall in love with more than just Magnus in the city. I want him to get closer to the kids, meet some new people, enjoy life there... and one more thing but I can't say it yet for it's a surprise.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading :) Let me know what you thought :)**


End file.
